Raging Ralphie Tennelli and His Grumbling Stepsister in "The Curse of the Flying Tennellis"
Raging Ralphie Tennelli and His Grumbling Stepsister in "The Curse of the Flying Tennellis" is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. after escaping from a yakuza, Keiji Maehara (who lives in Tokyo, South Japan, Earth), in his attempt to assassinate Ralphie Tennelli, as ordered by Dorothy Ann Rourke, he was sent to Ruby and Yang's bedroom in the Xiao Long-Rose Family home along with his stepsister, Lucille Tennelli, and he tells her and his boss, Yang Xiao Long, including Su Ji-Hoon and Ryan Edwards, about his secret on how D.A. even hated Ralphie even more than before, yet she was after him because she wants the "Tennelli Bonaza," a nickname of a metal crate of stolen belongings from dead residents of Kassala and its nearby towns, including those from the major ciites of Europe, South Asia, Southeast Asia, Africa and the western portions of Canada and the United States. Upon that, Ruby Rose told him to stop talking gibberish about it, until Tennelli shows up his love locket that has a picture of him and Jyoti Kaur. He told her that it's not gibberish after all, but is the truth in his past battle. First, he tells them how he fought in Operation Buttertoast along with Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, the Avengers, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Kids Next Door, the Eds, the PAW Patrol, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, including Goku, Numbuh 1, Su Ji-Hoon, Ryan Edwards and Robot Matrix, fought Tabuu in the Great Maze during the North African Crisis, and back then, he is known as Sgt. Tennelli, despite his young age, and is well-known for commanding the Flying Tennellis, the fightingest squad in the fightingest company in the third-fightingest batallion in the United Schnee Liberty Command. He also remembers that the air forces and the armies from the Future Alliance, South Korea, South Japan, South Laos, South Vietnam, Taiwan, the United States, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Egypt, Israel, Saudi Arabia and various NATO countries, including the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Feline Faunus Army, the United Yellow Combat Corporation and the rest of the USLC, especially Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov family, Humaid al-Sani, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Red Conscript Rose, are providing support for them. At the same time, the Subspace Army, North Korea, the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Redcoat Union, China, the Nile River Coalition and the Nazi Union provided support for Tabuu, but both sides fought against the three factions of the Global Liberation Union that are involved in this operation: the Engel Reich, the ISIS, and Blood Doom. He was also traumatized when all three sides fought the Hollow Infection at the same time, which almost haunted him in his memories. While introducing the rest of the Flying Tennellis to Rose, Su Ji-Hoon, Lucille and Xiao Long, he remembers that Twilight Sparkle has a grenade without a pin on her MOLLE, which it exploded eventually, then Numbuh 3, with a paper that is written "SHOOT ME" on it, while taped on another MOLLE, sarcastically was being laughed by other soldiers, knowing it was very funny, and she was embarrassed that she would never join the Kids Next Door to make friends, and also, Ruby Ramirez drove on an M1 Abrams tank. Meanwhile, Arnold Perlstein, who is lying-down, pretending to be unconscious, is being carried by two US Army medics, Daniel Fisher and John Carson, who are trying to put him into an M997A3 military ambulance, until he yawns and gets up. Fisher told him that he knew he should be dead today, but he's actually sleepy and now he's refreshed, then he thanks the two men for it. Back at present, Xiao Long told Ralphie that he bossed around Ms. Frizzle's class' very own genius, and told her how come that he's a sergeant while she's only a private.because she got busted down for obstructing a probe from Christopher A. Wray, and they got stuck from him. Despite that, they remain loyal to the FBI. Meanwhile (in the Subspace Bomb-devastated Abha), Carlos is using his newly-acquired Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel that he got from Whitley Schnee in order to kill Fegelein while he is promoting a Nazi soldier, Hans Zweig, until a volleyball eventually interrupted the promotion, thus sparing both lives, while his hat is shot and dropped, It was Ralphie, who is using this, asking Carlos to need his help. The battle against Tabuu began when a few of US soldiers fire at Tabuu. While Tabuu grew into a gigantic size and fired his eye lasers, Ralphie saves a US soldier, Mark Wayne, including Dorothy Ann, by using his helmet and used it to reflect with the sunlight to save him. The laser exploded an Apache helicopter instead of the both of them. Back at present again, he said it was an explosion that it went, and after Operation Buttertoast succeded with Tabuu's death, they took a photo of his dead body for Stars and Stripes, and he told Rose, Lucille, Xiao Long and Su Ji-Hoon that it's at least that's for Stars and Stripes, just as they were told about it, then Rose told that once he saved D.A..'s life like when a knight in a shining armor saved a princess from danger, Rose explained further that she asks why she wanted to hate him. Hours before being petrified by Bill Cipher, they had flushed some of the Subspace Army Primids, North Korean soldiers, imperial warriors, tankbusters, Empire of the Rising Sun engineers,,Empire of the Rising Sun shinobis, rocket angels, archer maidens, NRC soldiers, Nazi soldiers, Waffen-SS members and Sturmabteilung members out from one of these Saadian tombs. Later, Wanda and Keesha found stolen belongings from not only the residents of Kassala, but also every major city in Europe, Africa, South Asia, Southeast Asia, and the West Coast of Canada and the US. Scout is happy with the portraits they've retrived in the tomb, but Robot Matrix is concerned that they're not supposed to steal everything from civilians, but Ralphie eventually threatens D.A. to report to either Lt. Zofia, General Gutherson, Whitley Schnee or Weiss Schnee, and then he told her to leave them. Afraid at first of Ralphie's threats, she becomes angry that she would leave them for the Subspace Army, the North Koreans, the NRC, the Nazis and/or anyone from the Coalition of the Red Star, which describe them as the "folks who shoot at us all day," then they just take them, and soon, they could be richer as the whole of the Coalition of the Red Star. Everyone is excited. Applejack asks them to think of what a guy or a gal could get himself or herself with that kind of scratch. Numbuh 5 said that he could buy chicken dinners three times a day, Heavy could buy a Ford with a fan on the dashboard, and Ed will buy his way to high society. Ralphie doesn't feel right about it, but he could use a nest egg for graduation in Walkerville Elementary School and he'd hate to wind up in either the Walkerville Middle School, the Walkerville High School or the Walkerville College, but D.A. agreed, and she told him that they can't sell the belongings promptly, because if they could sell them, they would be caught. D.A. asked anyone who are familiar with the concept of a tontine, but only Rainbow Dash agreed, and Dash told them that they would all enter into a contract whereby the last surviving participant becomes the sole possessor of all them "perty" belongings. D.A. agrees and told them that they can't all sign with an "X." Tennelli concludes the story that they sealed up all the belongings in a large, metal crate, knowing only one of them would ever look upon them again. Back at present one last time, with no one died, he said that it was just the beginning since it all started months ago, then Ruby and Yang went to sleep, but they could've used a vampire though. When they fall asleep, Ralphie thinks Ruby and Yang are both liars, until Dorothy Ann came from the horizon, climbing from the windows, and he told them not to hurt him. Dorothy Ann tried to meet him halfway on that, she told him that he had to be Li'l Johnny Live-A-Lot, and told them to hand over all the keys to the Tennelli Bonaza, which is really a treasure, yet Rose told him not to give the keys, but he did. However, they've got the golder keys that are for opening the treasure, saying that they'll never be scared like either D.A., Grant or Lilith. They now begin their treasure hunt together and told Taiyang to take the ultimate test, but then he agrees. The chapter ends when Dorothy Ann laugh evilly she they finally got the keys, and she plans another diabolical plan to assassinate him. Category:Chapters Category:Real World